mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Твой лучший друг
Твой лучший друг ( ) — четвёртая из семи песен, показанных в финальной серии третьего сезона, Загадочное волшебное лекарство. Последний куплет песни звучит в финальных титрах эпизода. Песня является шестым треком альбома Songs of Ponyville. В альбомной версии слова Рарити "Ферма в беде?" и т. п. были перезаписаны. При этом в альбоме Songs of Harmony данная песня образует мэшап с песней «Последний день зимы». Песня также является третьим треком альбома My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Инструментальная версия песни играет в главном меню игры "My Little Pony: Puzzle Party". Русская версия= thumb|310px|right|Групповое объятие Главной шестёрки. :Искорка: ::Твой лучший друг от беды спасёт: ::Он будет рядом, не подведёт. :Искорка и Флаттершай: ::И только так будет на Земле: ::Придёт всегда на помощь твой друг, поверь! :Радуга Дэш: Э, простите, здесь ваша подруга! Помните? :Искорка: ::Рарити сейчас одна — ::Она старалась так, как могла. :Флаттершай: ::Выручай, используй свой шанс, ::Ведь сумеешь ты тучи разогнать! :Искорка и Флаттершай: ::Твой лучший друг от беды спасёт: ::Он будет рядом, не подведёт. ::И только так будет на Земле: ::Придёт всегда на помощь твой друг, поверь! :Радуга Дэш: Ээ, что сейчас произошло? :Сумеречная Искорка: Некогда объяснять, но требуется твоя помощь. Эпплджек пытается шить платья! :Радуга Дэш: Всё ясно! :Дэш: ::Эпплджек сейчас одна — ::Она старалась так, как могла. ::Выручай, используй свой шанс ::И верни мастерство своё сейчас! :Искорка, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш: ::Твой лучший друг от беды спасёт: ::Он будет рядом, не подведёт. ::И только так будет на Земле: ::Придёт всегда на помощь твой друг, поверь! :Рарити: Ах! О нет! Мне снился ужасный сон. Или он мне всё еще снится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, Пинки Пай запустила ферму Эплов. Надо помочь Эпплджек! :Рарити: Ферма в беде? Нельзя это так оставлять, вы согласны? :Рарити: ::Пинки Пай пропадает — ::Поспешим же скорее к ней. ::Ведь на выручку прибегает ::Тот, кто любит своих друзей. :Искорка, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: ::Твой лучший друг от беды спасёт: ::Он будет рядом, не подведёт. ::И только так будет на Земле: ::Придёт всегда на помощь твой друг, поверь! :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! Вот так-то лучше! Что дальше? :Сумеречная Искорка: Горожане в ярости. Нужно вернуть прежнюю Пинки Пай. :Эпплджек: Всё ясно. Я уже берусь за дело. :Эпплджек: ::Смотри, горожане ::Без тебя так грустят: ::Вокруг хмурят брови ::И под нос себе ворчат. ::Ты знаешь, что помочь им ::Может только Пинки Пай! ::Так давай же, выходи на сцену, ::Ждать не заставляй! :Пинки Пай: Давайте, пони, покажите свои УЛЫБКИ! :Горожане: ПИНКИ! :Все: ::Твой лучший друг от беды спасёт: ::Он будет рядом, не подведёт. ::И только так будет на Земле: ::Придёт всегда! (Придёт всегда!) ::К тебе! (К тебе!) ::Самый лучший друг! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px|right|Групповое объятие Главной шестёрки. :Искорка: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :Искорка и Флаттершай: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Радуга Дэш: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Искорка: ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :Флаттершай: ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Искорка и Флаттершай: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Радуга Дэш: Uh, what just happened? :Сумеречная Искорка: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Радуга Дэш: Say no more! :Дэш: ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :Искорка, Флаттершай и Радуга Дэш: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Рарити: вздыхает Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Сумеречная Искорка: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Рарити: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Рарити: ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :Искорка, Флаттершай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Эпплджек: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? :Сумеречная Искорка: The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Эпплджек: I'm on it. I know just the thing. :Эпплджек: ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot :Пинки Пай: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :Горожане: PINKIE! :Все: ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! de:A True, True Friend en:A True, True Friend es:Cuando un Amigo es de Verdad fr:A True, True Friend pl:True, True Friend Категория:Песни третьего сезона